dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Legião dos Super-Heróis
O artigo trata da equipe do futuro. Se procura a equipe do presente, veja L.E.G.I.Ã.O. '' A '''Legião dos Super Heróis' é um grupo de super-heróis no séc. XXX. voando (alguns com o próprio poder, outros com anel de voô). ]] Criada pelo roteirista Otto Binder e o desenhista Al Plastino, a Legião original fez a sua primeira aparição em Adventure Comics #247 (abril de 1958). A Legião é conhecida por seu grande número de integrantes. Muitas formações da Legião incluíam mais de uma dezena de personagens principais e secundários. A equipe foi originalmente muito associada com o Superboy. Foi somente após vários anos depois da origem da Legião que a conexão do grupo com o Superboy foi perdida. História Pré-Crise No século XXX, um milionário chamado R.J.Brande (Rene Jacques Brande) foi salvo por três jovens heróis: Relâmpago, Cósmico e Satúrnia. Grato pela ajuda deles, ele financiou a criação de uma legião para agregar super-heróis de vários planetas e constituir um grupo semelhante à Liga da Justiça, mas que abrangesse todo o universo. Na primeira aventura, os heróis do futuro criaram a Legião em homenagem ao Superboy. Após a Crise das Infinitas Terras ocorrida em 1985, o Superman foi remodelado por John Byrne, que não inseriu o Superboy na sua cronologia. Isso criou um problema de continuidade nas histórias da Legião. A solução de Byrne foi explicar que o encontro da Legião com o Superboy na verdade foi produto de uma trama do vilão Senhor do Tempo, que criou um "universo compacto" para onde desviava a máquina do tempo da Legião. Dessa forma, os legionários foram parar nesse falso universo, acreditando estar no passado da Terra. Superboy era a série estrelando em Adventures Comics no final dos anos 50s. Em Adventure Comics # 247 (Abril de 1958), ele era encontrado por três adolescentes do século XXX: Rapaz-Relâmpago , Moça de Saturno e Rapaz-Cósmico, que eram membros de um “clube de super-heróis” chamado a Legião dos Super-Heróis. Seu grupo foi formado tendo o Superboy como uma inspiração e eles haviam viajado no tempo para recrutá-lo como membro. Após uma série de testes, ao Superboy foi concedida a honra de ser membro e o retorno à sua própria época. Embora a intenção original tenha sido de ser apenas uma história com foco no Superboy, a Legião provou ser tão popular que retornaram para um novo encontro em Adventure Comics #267 (Dezembro de 1959) e seus uniformes estavam mais parecidos com aqueles que eles usariam durante a Era de Prata dos Quadrinhos. Sua terceira aparição, com Supergirl em Action Comics #276, foi dito que os Legionários nesta história eram filhos daqueles que Superboy havia encontrado antes e que a Legião existia no século XXI ao invés de no XXX. Estes detalhes foram ignorados em histórias futuras. A popularidade da Legião cresceu e eles apareceram em futuras edições da Adventure Comics e da Action Comics nos anos subsequentes. As fileiras da Legião, apenas sugeridas nas duas primeiras histórias, foram renovadas com novos heróis tais como Camaleão, Rapaz Invisível, Colossal, Astron, Brainiac 5, Moça-Tríplice ou Tríade, Violeta, Solar, Saltador e Etérea. Eles até mesmo recrutaram Supergirl como um membro (Action Comics #267 e #276). Apesar de aparecer em um pouco mais de 12 edições durante este período, a história da fundação da Legião só foi revelada 10 anos após a sua primeira aparição. Em Superboy # 147 (junho de 1968), pela primeira vez os leitores souberam que os primeiros três membros foram Relâmpago, Satúrnia e Cósmico, que fundaram a Legião quando usaram seus poderes para salvar o bilionário R. J. Brande de uma tentativa de assassinato. Impressionado com suas habilidades e coragem, Brande financiaria a Legião por muitos anos. Os criadores das primeiras histórias da Legião incluem o co-criador do Superman Jerry Siegel, Otto Binder, Al Plastino, George Papp, Curt Swan, Jim Mooney e George Klein. Estrelando em Adventure Comics Em Adventure Comics #300 (Setembro de 1962), a Legião finalmente teve sua própria série regular, intitulada "Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes" (Superboy e a Legião dos Super-Heróis). Embora dividissem espaço com as histórias solo do Superboy por alguns anos, eventualmente tiraram-no inteiramente de cena à medida que sua popularidade crescia. Entretanto, o Superboy continuava a aparecer em todas as capas, mesmo quando eram somente mencionado na história. Foi nesta fase em que foram estabelecidas as atividades gerais e os ambientes da Legião. Um clube de adolescentes, eles operavam fora de uma sede na forma de foguete espacial amarelo invertido como se tivesse aterrissado assim. A posição de líder da Legião rodava (rotated) entre os membros, algumas vezes por eleições, outras por meios mais arcanos. De tempos em tempos, os editores das histórias da Legião permitiam que leitores votassem no líder. Cada legionário tinha que possuir pelo menos um poder natural (Ou seja, poderes por meios de maquinários eram descartados), em particular poderes que nenhum outro membro possuísse. Apesar disso, vários membros possuíam poderes similares, particularmente Superboy, Supergirl, Mon-El e Ultra-Rapaz. Alguns números incluíam momentos cômicos onde candidatos com poderes bizarros, inúteis ou perigosos se candidatavam e eram rejeitados. Alguns desses candidatos defeituosos formaram a Legião dos Heróis Substitutos. A Legião possuía base na Terra e defendia uma organização de humanos e alienígenas chamada de Planetas Unidos. A força policial regular nos Planetas Unidos era a Polícia Científica. Muitas dessas histórias iniciais eram contos sensacionalistas, girando em torno de alguém tentando enganar a Legião ou um membro sendo controlado ou ferido de algum modo, de forma que se volta contra os seus camaradas. Vários tie-ins com histórias do Superman apareceriam de tempos em tempos, com Jimmy Olsen e Pete Ross se tornando “membros honorários” e Lana Lang se tornando um membro reserva. As caracterizações eram frequentemente rasas. De fato, esse tipo de histórias eram bastante comuns na Era de Prata da DC e muitas delas são adoradas por fãs de longa data da Legião. Criadores das primeiras histórias na Adventure Comics incluem Jerry Siegel, Edmond Hamilton e John Forte. Um momento decisivo para a Legião surgiu em Adventure Comics #346 (Julho de 1966), que foi escrita por Jim Shooter, então com 14 anos. Um fã da Legião, Shooter enviou quatro histórias para a DC. Numa época onde os escritores e artistas de quadrinhos ainda não recebiam créditos pelos seus trabalhos, Shooter – ignorando os processos criativos atrás das histórias que amava – enviou layouts de páginas inteiras em papel ofício, completados com falas e balões de diálogos. A DC, nesta época desconhecendo a idade de Shooter, ficou impressionada o suficiente com seus esforços para solicitar que seus artistas veteranos Curt Swann e George Klein arranjassem os layouts para publicação. Estas quatro primeiras histórias introduziram vários elementos duradouros, incluindo Karate Kid, Projecta, Ferro, Nemesis, os Khúndios e Universo e seu filho, Rond Vidar. Logo em seguida, Shooter se tornou o escritor regular da Legião, com Curt Swann (E mais tarde Win Mortimer) como artista. Shooter trouxe mais caracterização e ação para a Legião, uma abordagem que estava funcionando bem para a rival Marvel Comics. Como se viu mais tarde, Shooter foi um participante inicial em uma revolução gradual no modo de se contar histórias na DC ao longo da década seguinte. Shooter escreveu a história sobre a morte de Ferro – a primeira morte “real” de um Legionário (embora se acreditasse que Relâmpago tivesse morrido morto um pouco antes) – e apresentou muitos outros conceitos duradouros, incluindo o Quinteto Mortal, Penunbra, O Círculo Negro, Mordru, e a "Legião Adulta", uma conjectura que se referia a como a Legião se pareceria quando crescessem. Entretanto, a Era Dourada da Legião eventualmente acabou, com sua última aparição em Adventure Comics #380 (Maio de 1969), quando foram substituídos pela Supergirl. A Legião em segundo plano No início dos anos 70, a Legião foi relegada a segundo plano. Primeiro eles apareceram em Action Comics #377 ao # 392 (Junho de 1969 a Setembro de 1970), apresentando mais histórias de Shooter e Mortimer, normalmente historietas apresentando apenas um ou dois membros da Legião. Eram, sem dúvida, histórias decentes centradas no personagem, bm incomuns em relação ao grupo neste aspecto. Seguindo esta limitação, eles começaram a aparecer ocasionalmente em histórias curtas em Superboy, começando no número 172 (março de 1971) com criadores tais como E. Nelson Bridwell, Cary Bates e George Tuska. Mas sinais de um renascimento surgiram quando um jovem artista, Dave Cockrum (que mais tarde ganharia fama como artista e co-criador dos “totalmente novos, totalmente diferentes” X-Men) começou desenhando a série em Superboy # 188 (julho de 1972). Cockrun era um prolífico designer de uniformes de super-heróis com um visual chamativo e começou a atualizar os uniformes de vários Legionários, muitos dos quais duraram mais de 15 anos. A história mais notável durante este período apareceu em Superboy #195 (Junho de 1973), na qual um herói cujo corpo era feito de energia tentava se tornar membro da Legião, aparentemente sacrificando a sua vida em uma missão. O herói se tornaria Pulsar, um dos Legionários mais populares. Superboy e a Legião dos Super-Heróis A Legião retornou às capas em uma edição onde Superboy se tornava Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes (#197, Agosto de 1973). Apesar do título, no interior o logo ainda era oficialmente apenas Superboy. Desenvolvida por Bates e Cockrun, a série se tornou popular e apresentou eventos tais como o casamento de Salteador e Dama Dupla (Duo Damsel), ex-Tríade (#200) e a morte do Rapaz-Invisível (#203). Cockrun foi substituído na edição 203 (Julho/agosto de 1974) por Mike Grell, que também se tornaria um dos favoritos pelos fãs. Muitos dos uniformes dos Legionários foram modificados durante este período, incluídos os usados por Satúrnia, Penumbra e Cósmico, que se tornaram mais delineados. Shooter retorna neste período e escreve o seu canto do cisne no título em uma história envolvendo o Senhor do Tempo e um novo vilão, Pulsar Stargrave. Com o número 231 (Stembro de 1977), o título é oficialmente mudado para Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes e se torna um título “giant-size”, sendo escrito pelo fã de longa data Paul Levitz e desenhado por James Sherman (arte-finalizado por uma variedade de artistas, notavelmente por Jack Abel e Bob McLeod). Nos números 241–245 (Julho a Dezembro de 1978) Levitz e Sherman (e daí Joe Staton) produziram a mais ambiciosa (para a época) sequência de histórias da Legião: Earthwar, uma guerra galáctica entre os Planetas Unidos e os Khúndios, com vários outros vilões espreitando nos bastidores. O número #239 (Maio de 1978) apresentou uma história bem conceituada chamada “Murder Most Foul”, na qual o Ultra Rapaz (Ultra Boy) é acusado de assassinato. Escrita por Paul Levitz e desenhada por Jim Starlin, o mistério foi resolvido em S/LSH #250–251 (Abril–Maio de 1979), mas Starlin ficou tão insatisfeito com a editoração e com a decisão de dividir a longa história em duas partes que removeu o nome dos créditos, e o artista foi creditado como “Steve Apollo”. Durante este período, um dos legionários teve um spin-off, que se passava no século XX, chamado Karatê Kid, que durou 15 edições. Ele voltou ao século XXX durante a Guerra Terrestre. Levitz deixou o título para ser substituído por Gerry Conway, uma escolha controversa entre os fãs. Ainda ilustrada por Stanton, o título seguiu para sua nova grande transformação. Um título próprio, afinal! Com o número #259 (Janeiro de 1980), Superboy deixou a Legião, graças ao plano de um vilão, e o título foi rebatizado simplesmente como Legion of Super-Heroes. Essas edições são conhecidas por fãs e colecionadores como “V.2” ou volume 2 (Há uma mini-série de quatro números, Legion of Super-Heroes, publicada nos anos 70, que é, oficialmente, o volume 1, ou “V.1”,mas que consiste somente de republicações. A adoção de volumes é uma convenção usada na indústria das revistas com a finalidade de distinguir sucessões de títulos idênticos com numerações diferentes). Jimmy Janes assumiu a arte no número #273 (Março de 1981), em um longo conto de Conway e depois Roy Thomas, envolvendo o desaparecimento do Ultra Rapaz durante uma missão e sua longa jornada para se unir novamente à equipe. Este história contava a história de Reflecto, aguardada ansiosamente durante muito tempo (somente vislumbrada durante a história da Legião Adulta, em Adventure Comics), teve como vilões o Mestre do Tempo e Grimbor the Chainsman, e o retorno do Superboy ao grupo, na edição #282 (Dezembro de 1981). Paul Levitz escreve a Legião Após a história com o Senhor do Tempo, Paul Levitz retornou ao título (#284). Pat Broderick desenhou por um breve período até este ser assumido por Keith Giffen e Larry Mahlstedt. Seu estilo limpo e cheio de estilo para desenhar maquinário high-tech rapidamente os tornou populares. Essa popularidade se elevou com a Saga das Trevas Eternas (Great Darkness Saga), em 5 partes, publicada nas edições #290–294 (Agosto–Dezembro de 1982), apresentando um ataque massivo aos Planetas Unidos e Darkseid por trás de tudo. A Legião celebrou o número#300 (June 1983) revisitando a história da Legião Adulta por meio de uma série de histórias curtas envolvendo mundos paralelos desenhadas por artistas populares que haviam desenhado a Legião no passado. O estilo de Giffen mudou abruptamente poucos números depois, se tornando mais sombria e cheia de linhas, inspirada no artista argentino José Munoz. Isto ocorreu em paralelo com a corrida da DC para o lançamento de duas revistas com o papel de alta qualidade Baxter (O outro título foi o também popular New Teen Titans). O título existente da Legião se tornou Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes por uma ano antes de antes de republicar histórias da nova Legion of Super-Heroes volume 3 (ou "v3", como os fãs se referem). Enquanto Levitz escrevia a maioria das histórias nesta época, houve vários fill-ins memoráveis por Mindy Newell. A série estreou em Agosto de 1984, com uma história em cinco partes apresentando a Legião dos Super-Vilões. Giffen saiu no meio da história, sendo substituído por Steve Lightle. O estilo elaborado de Lightle se encaixou bem ao título, mas ele permaneceu nele por um ano. Apesar disto, ele desenvolveu uniformes de muitos Legionários novos, notavelmente de um membro duradouro da Legião dos Heróis Substitutos, Polar. Pós-Crise Greg LaRocque iniciou uma longa estadia no título a partir do número #16 (Novembro de 1985), incluindo um crossover com o título recentemente reformulado por John Byrne do Superman, nos números #37 e #38. Este crossover foi a primeira (de muitas) tentativa da DC em tentar explicar a origem e o destino do Superboy e sua história com a Legião, à luz da recente reformulação do Universo DC causada pela Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Talvez, apropriadamente, o crossover demonstrou os paradoxos de continuidade que inevitavelmente surgem de tais tentativas: Uma estátua para a Supergirl no Memorial Para Membros Falecidos, mostrado no número #38, desaparece na edição #51, após um edital então recente da DC ter afirmado que Kal-El era o único sobrevivente de Krypton. Por causa disto, nunca houve uma Supergirl no universo pós-crise. A fase de Levitz terminou com o retorno de Giffen e uma história em quatro partes, concluída na edição # 63, focando o declínio da ciência e a ascensão da magia causando destruição aos Planetas Unidos. Embora as forças do bem prevaleçam, tanto a PU quanto a Legião são deixadas em frangalhos e a reconstrução ficaria a cargo de quem assumisse o título. Embora Levitz houvesse mudado substancialmente a Legião e seus personagens e mudado enormemente o tom das histórias, sua fase foi extremamente popular e se tornou um marco na história da Legião. Cinco anos Depois Giffen assumiu tanto o roteiro quanto a arte e o título foi relançado em novembro de 1989, com o volume 4, com diálogos de Tom e Mary Bierbaum, com assistência de Al Gordon. Cinco anos após as Guerras Mágicas, a PU é um lugar sombrio e a Legião uma memória distante. Entretanto, um grupo de antigos membros trabalha para restaurar a Legião neste novo e hostil universo, no qual a Terra é governada por uma raça alienígena chamada Dominadores ou Dominions, como são chamados coletivamente. Logo após o início deste arco, a decisão da DC foi remover, retroativamente, quase que completamente qualquer envolvimento com Superboy da história da Legião, deixando a questão de onde veio a inspiração para a fundação da Legião. A solução dos roteiristas foi de escalar Mon-El para assumir este papel, como um herói do século XX chamado Valor, e também adicionaram os personagens Laurel Gand — um paralelo para a Supergirl — e Kent Shakespeare (ou Impulse) para preencher o vácuo. O número #5 apresentou um mundo paralelo onde essa reestruturação foi efetuada. Giffen deixou de escrever vários números, por razões desconhecidas. Como resultado, os Bierbaums escreveram vários tapa-buracos, o que fez com que a coesão da revista ficasse prejudicada. Este período introduziu vários retcons, que revisavam de forma controversa a história consolidada da Legião: Uma dizia que o corpo de Relâmpago serviu de hospedeiro para a consciência de Proty, o animal de estimação Proteano do Camaleão, desde a sua ressurreição, vários anos atrás. Outra, dizia que a antiga ligação do grupo com a Polícia Científica, Shvaughn Erin, na verdade era um transsexual, enquanto o seu namorado de muitos anos, Transmutador era ambíguo sexualmente e poderia não ter ligado para o fato de ela não ser mulher. Uma das maiores sagas durante este período foi a descoberta do “Lote SW6”("Batch SW6"), um grupo de clones da antiga Legião, mais exatamente dos seus dias na Adventure Comics. A intenção original de Keith Giffen era que fosse revelado eventualmente que os clones eram os verdadeiros Legionários e aqueles cujas crônicas haviam sido publicadas por tanto tempo fossem os clones. Ao invés disso, havia agora duas Legiões e um título paralelo, Legionnaires, foi lançado, com arte de Chris Sprouse, estrelando a Legião do “Lote SW6”. Esta, em um tom mais leve do que o título original da Legião. Giffen deixou o título após uma saga que envolvia a destruição da Terra (#38, Dezembro de 1992), e os Bierbaums continuavam, supervisionando o retorno de muitos personagens clássicos. Quando os Bierbaums partiram, o escritor Tom McCraw assumiu e fez uma série de mudanças, inclusive forçar vários membros da Legião a se tornarem foragidos, fazendo-os assumir novas identidades e trazendo de volta Pulsar, ausente por muito tempo. Houve uma tentativa mal sucedida de mudar os uniformes da Legião adulta. Em 1994, o departamento editorial da DC decidiu que a continuidade do grupo deveria ser reformulada. Como resultado do mega-evento Zero Hora, 36 anos de continuidade da Legião tiveram um fim, para dar lugar a um novo começo. Esses cinco anos da história da Legião, de 1989-1994, ficaram conhecidos como "Glorithverso", dadas as explicações posteriores sobre as manipulações na linha do tempo da vilã Glorith, que substituira o Senhor do Tempo na cronologia desse período. Zero Hora Após Zero Hora, a continuidade foi reiniciada e uma nova Legião foi criada com uma nova roupagem, começando com uma nova versão da origem começando em Legion of Super-Heroes volume 4 #0, continuando em Legionnaires #0 (ambas em Outubro de 1994). Relâmpago foi rebatizado como Live Wire e após a fundação do grupo, um grande número de heróis foi adicionado às fileiras do grupo muito rapidamente. A vários membros, foram dados novos codinomes, e novos heróis foram adicionados, incluindo XS (a neta do Flash Barry Allen), Kinetix e Gates. Apesar da continuidade recentemente descartada, vários Legionários antigos e amados foram mantidos em diferentes papéis. Chuck Taine (que era o herói Salteador na antiga continuidade) se tornou o engenheiro de manutenção da Legião, e Tenzil Kem (Digestor) se tornou chef. Rond Vidar – que havia sido filho do vilão Universo, um Legionário honorário e um Lanterna Verde na antiga continuidade – fez algumas aparições como colega de Brainiac 5. Enquanto seguissem o padrão da antiga continuidade em alguns caminhos, havia grandes desvios. Alguns personagens morriam da mesma forma que antes, mas outros não. Alguns Legionários passaram algum tempo no Século XX, onde recrutaram o membro Ferro. A Legião começou também tentando ganhar o respeito dos Planetas Unidos, o que conseguiram graças a duas bem merecidas vitórias: Defendendo a Terra dos Daxamitas do Triângulo Branco, um grupo de racistas; e expondo o Presidente dos Planetas Unidos Chu como o mentor por trás da Guerra Braal-Titã, do boato do Devorador de Sóis, da Formação do Quinteto Fatal e da lavagem cerebral do futuro Legionário Jan Arrah. Acima de tudo, foi um bem sucedido e bem recebido retorno aos dias da Legião adolescente defendendo um futuro brilhante das forças do mal. Legion Lost Entretanto, as vendas começaram a despencar. Novos escritores, Dan Abnett e Andy Lanning, frequentemente referidos como “DnA”, titulo que frequentemente usam em entrevistas, vieram a bordo com o desenhista Olivier Coipel para produzir um uma história sombria que levaria ao quase colapso dos Planetas Unidos e da própria Legião. À beira do desastre, um grupo de Legionários desaparece em uma fenda espacial e as duas séries da Legião chegam a um fim. A série limitada Legion Lost (2000-2001) reporta a difícil jornada desses Legionários para voltar ao lar enquanto outra série, Legion Worlds (2001) mostra o que acontece aos Planetas Unidos durante a sua ausência. Uma nova série, The Legion, foi lançada. nela, a Legião é reunida e a ela é dada uma nova base e um novo propósito. Seus primeiros 33 números foram escritos por DnA e a série foi cancelada no número 38. Crise Infinita e Terra-247 O Crossover Legião/Novos Titãs (co-escrito por Geoff Johns e Mark Waid) termina com a continuidade reformulada e as mudanças temporais são ocasionada por Crise Infinita (Escrita por Geoff Johns). A Legionária Shikari Lonestar consegue escapar da mudança temporal e emerge na continuidade corrente. Ela não é vista até Crise Infinita #6, onde é reunida com os seus Legionários na Terra -247. Entretanto, é desconhecido se a Legião pós-Zero-Hora sempre residiu na Terra-247. Continuidade Atual (2005—) ("Threeboot" - Trêsformulação) Após o crossover com os Novos Titãs, em Teen Titans #16 e Teen Titans/Legion Special (No Brasil, Novos Titãs # 16-17), uma nova série foi lançada: The Legion of Super-Heroes (vol. 5), escrita por Mark Waid, que foi o responsável pela reformulação após Zero-Hora, e desenhada por Barry Kitson. Esta nova série recria o grupo da base e volta a usar as designações Garoto/Rapaz/Garota/Moça, que haviam sido removidas em reformulações anteriores. Waid afirmou que esta é a primeira visão do Universo DC pós-Crise Infinita, como mostrada em uma frase citando a Crise em Teen Titans/Legion Special. A continuidade atual é citada algumas vezes como continuidade "Threeboot" (Ou Trêsformulada) pelos fãs por ser a terceira encarnação do grupo desde 1958. Edições após o número 16 apresentavam um logo Um Ano Depois, modificado para 1,001 Years Later, em referência ao fato das aventuras da Legião se passarem 1.000 anos depois. Na mesma edição, o título é mudado para Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes. Os números iniciais do título já haviam reintroduzido e fornecido novas e divergentes origens para os personagens. A maioria lembra suas antigas contrapartes em uniformes e poderes. As exceções mais notáveis incluem Camaleão, retratado como uma criatura andrógina; Astron, que nesta versão é negro; Colossal, um gigante que encolhe até ficar do tamanho de um humano; Etérea, que existe em . dois universos ao mesmo tempo e até mesmo tem conversas paralelas com pessoas em ambos. O universo do futuro desta Legião é uma sociedade repressiva emocional e mentalmente, o que envolve sexualidade e contato humanos controlados, como na vigilância de minorias retratadas em 1984, de George Orwell. O maior objetivo da Legião a reforma social, bem como proteger as pessoas e lhes inspirar com as lendas de superheroísmo do passado, embora o grupo não seja apreciado por várias autoridades governamentais. A Legião é adorada por milhares de "Legionários", jovens de vários mundos que cultuam o grupo. Algums Legionários mantém uma vigília constante fora da sede da Legião. Membros *Astron (Thom Kallor) *Atmos (Marak Russen) *Bloko *Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox) *Camaleão (Reep Daggle) *Colossal (Gim Allon) *Computo *Cósmico (Rokk Krinn) *Digestor (Tenzil Kem) *Duplo (Rapaz Duplicata) (Ord Quelu) *Etérea (Moça Fantasma) (Tinya Wazzo) *Feiticeira Branca (Mysa Nall) *Ferro (Andrew Nolan) *Rapaz Karatê (Val Armorr) *Rapaz Karatê II (Myg ) *Kid Quantum (James Cullen) *Lobo Cinzento (Brin Londo) *Moça-Relâmpago (Pluma) (Ayla Ranzz) *Moça-Tríplice/Dama Dupla (Luornu Durgo) *Mon-El (Lar Gand) *Noturna (Lydda Jath) *Penumbra (Tasmia Mallor) *Polar (Brek Bannin) *Portal (Ti'julk Mr'asz) *Princesa Projectra (Wilimena Morgana Daergina A. Projectra Velorya Vauxhall) *Rapaz Psíquico (Gnill Opral) *Pulsar (Drake Burroughs) *Quislet *Rapaz Invísivel I (Lyle Norg) *Rapaz-Invísivel II (Jacques Foccart) *Rapaz-Magnético (Pol Krinn) *Rei Químico (Condo Arlik) *Relâmpago (Garth Ranzz) *Rond Vidar (Lanterna Verde do Século 31) *Saltador (Charles "Chuck" Taine) *Satúrnia (Moça de Saturno) (Imra Ardeen) *Sensora (Projectra ) *Solar (Dirk Morgna) *Sonhadora (Nura Nal) *Starman VII (Thom Kallor) *Superman (Kal-El / Clark Kent) *Superboy (Pré-Crise) (Kal-El / Clark Kent) *Superboy (Mundo Compacto)) (Kal-El / Clark Kent) (Pós-Crise somente) *Superboy (Kon-El) (Pós-Crise somente) *Superman Desconhecido de 4500 D.C. *Supergirl (Pré-Crise) (Linda Danvers/Kara Zor-El) *Tellus (Ganglios ) *Terráqueo (Kirt Niedrigh) *Transmutador (Jan Arrah) *Tyroc (Troy Stewart) *Ultra-Rapaz (Jo Nah) *Vésper *Violeta (Violeta Encolhedora) (Salu Digby) *Violeta II (Yera ) *Xs (Jenni Ognats) Category:Grupos de heróis Category:Legião